


Magnus Sings

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec can sing, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus sings, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Music, Past Relationship(s), Protective Alec Lightwood, Singing, Songfic, a lot of crying, alec sings, magnus can sing, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: While crying, Magnus sings about his past when he thinks Alec isn't home.Alec, wishing he could make his boyfriend realise how amazing he is, sings to Magnus.Warning: It is sad, happy, fluffy and will make you feel





	Magnus Sings

_“Baby really hurt me_

_Crying in the taxi_

_He don't wanna know me_

_Says he made the big mistake of dancing in my storm_

_Says it was poison”_

 

Magnus sung as he played the keys of his piano that stood in front of him.

He was in his study and had a hard day. His anxiety and depression got bad and flashbacks of horrid events came flooding back. Alec was at the institute, so he knew he was alone… or so he thought.

 

_“So I guess I'll go home_

_Into the arms of the one that I love_

_The only love I haven't screwed up_

_He's so hard to please_

_B_ _ut he's a forest fire_

_I do my best to meet his demands_

_Play at romance, we slow dance In the living room,_

_but all that a stranger would see Is one boy swaying alone_

_Stroking his cheek”_

 

A tear fell down his cheek as the lyrics swim out of him. His ringed fingers gliding the keys gracefully as if he was doing magic.

What the warlock didn’t see was his boyfriend watching silently in the doorway; mouth gaped and heart racing.

 

_“They say, "You're a little much for me_

_You're a liability_

_You're a little much for me"”_

 

The words made Alec squirm. Who in the world said those words to Magnus? Who would say such things to the most perfect man in the shadow world? Alec just listened, watching his boyfriend cry over the piano.

 

_“So, they pull back, make other plans_

_I understand, I'm a liability_

_Get you wild, make you leave_

_I'm a little much for_

_E-a-na-na-na, everyone”_

 

Magnus sung his heart out. Memories of all his past lovers shouting abuse and treating him like he was nothing. He never wanted to remember those people again but he did… he remembered every single one of them… and it didn’t hurt any less.

 

_“The truth is I am a toy that people enjoy_

_'Til all of the tricks don't work anymore_

_And then they are bored of me”_

 

Alec shook his head wanting nothing more than to run up to his warlock, wrap him in his arms protectively and tell him how amazing he truly is.

Instead he listened as the song continued.

 

_“I know that it's exciting_

_Running through the night, but_

_Every perfect summer's_

_Eating me alive until you're gone_

_Better on my own”_

 

Alec, daring, took a step forward. Magnus’ back was turned to him, but he caught the sound of sniffling and it broke the shadowhunters heart.

 

_“They say,_

_"You're a little much for me_

_You're a liability_

_You're a little much for me"”_

 

‘How could someone so stunning be treated so wrong?’ Alec thought. That made Alec think. Was he the only one who treated Magnus right? Was he going to become someone who treated Magnus so badly?... God, he hoped not.    


_“So, they pull back, make other plans_

_I understand,_

_I'm a liability_

_Get you wild,_

_make you leave_

_I'm a little much for_

_E-a-na-na-na, everyone”_

 

The shadowhunter then smiled, getting an idea. An idea that would make Magnus understand just how amazing, beautiful, perfect he is.

 

_“They're gonna watch me_

_Disappear into the sun_

_You're all gonna watch me_

_Disappear into the sun”_

 

When the song finished, Magnus let out a sob.

Alec, not wanting the crying to continue, wraps his arms around the warlock’s waist making him jump.

“A-Alexander?”

“Sh, come here.” Alec helped him stand.

He guided him towards a chair making sure it was facing the piano, “Sit there.”

“What are you doing?” Magnus wonders, watching as his boyfriend takes his place at the piano.

“You sang your song about how you see yourself so let me sing you a song about how I see you.”

Magnus’ jaw drops.

He’s scared.

‘What if Alec sings all the wrong words? What if he sees me as a monster?’ Magnus thinks.

 

Alec clears his throat before starting.

 

_“I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me”_

 

Magnus’ tears were back as he listened to the love of his life sing such sweetness. Something he thought he never deserved.

 

_“'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow,_

_your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine”_

 

The shadowhunters voice is deep and gravely but the loving words balances it out. It made Magnus shudder and his heart beat out within his chest.

 

_“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song”_

 

The words brought Magnus to the memory of Alec and himself slow dancing to soft music one night. His head resting on the shadowhunters chest as they swayed along to the rhythm.

Tears fell happily at the memory.

 

_“When you said you looked a mess,_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight”_

 

Magnus chuckled wetly but it soon came out as a chocked sob. ‘Perfect’ was a word he never got complimented with. It was such a strong loving word. Magnus never thought someone could think such a thing about him.

 

_“Well I found a warlock,_

_stronger than anyone I know_

_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home”_

 

The lyrics brought Magnus to the time when he asked Alec to move in. it was a soft Monday morning. They finished making love and were sharing sweet kisses.

“I wish I didn’t have to ever leave this bed.” Alec whispers.

“Why don’t you stay?” Magnus says.

Alec smiles, “I would love to.”

“So… move in.” The warlock says, “You already spend most of your time here. But unless…”

Alec cut him off with a passionate kiss, “Yes.”

Then they make love for the second time.

 

_“I found a lover, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own”_

 

Kids? Alec wanted kids with him?

Magnus cried even more thinking of them two being dads. It made the warlock’s heart melt.

Alec continued, looking at the man he loved with such passion in his eyes.

 

_“We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my love, I'll be yours back_

_I see my future in your eyes”_

 

They share eye contact. Alec’s eyes fill with tears as he watches the man he loves with all his whole soul look **surprised** that he had someone who loved him.

 

_“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When I saw you in those clothes, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight”_

 

Magnus smiles, hands shaking as he looks at the shadowhunter.

‘This is it.’ Magnus thought, ‘This was the man I have spent four hundred years waiting for.’

 

_“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And he looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight”_

 

The song finished, and Alec ran up to Magnus. They collide in a hug with the warlock sobbing his Alec’s shoulder.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Mags.”

 

Then Alec did something unexpected.

He got down on one knee and collected something from his pants pocket. It was black box.

Magnus gasps, still crying, his hand on his mouth.

 

“Magnus. You are perfect to me. I love you so much.” Alec’s own tears start to stream so with his free hand he wipes his face and smiles, “So…” He opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The base was silver, and the diamonds were white and shining like stars, but they had the hint of ocean blue added in their glaze. It was beautiful.

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

Magnus flings his body onto Alec, kissing him instantly. Both their lips taste of salt and the kiss itself was sloppy but, oh, so perfect.

Magnus then whispers into the kiss, “Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment :3


End file.
